Target shooters, snipers, hunters, and other users of rifles and other firearms often utilize a rest or other means of creating mechanical advantage over the movement of the end of a weapon, particularly when accuracy is important. For instance, a bench rest is typically used by target shooters, with a rest positioned under the gun at a point typically distal to the balance point of the firearm, thereby allowing a shooter to more easily reduce the movement of the end of the barrel, which can greatly improve control over shot placement and accuracy. Further, many gun rests utilize a bipod or tripod attachment to the fore end of the stock or rifle to act as a rest to steady shots. However, changing the height of the fore end of the gun is tedious as it requires extending each of the supports. Additionally, the angular deflection and depression angles are inherently limited by the height of the bipod or tripod and the length of the firearm. In situations where targets may approach from multiple entry points, or where the angle of target entry may change rapidly, these inherent limitations in a bipod or tripod design require that the bipod or tripod base be removed from its support surface or that the length of the legs be changed. These substantial changes in the support mechanism or in where the support is located necessarily take time, and often requires the shooter to loose sight of the target. Such actions may cause the shooter to miss an opportunity at a shot, which could be the loss of a once in a lifetime game trophy, or, in the event of a sniper or other military operation, an enemy combatant that now has moved into position to place the shooter in harms way. As such, a means for stabilizing a firearm that allows free movement, including easier height adjustment and stabilizing from a point nearer to the center of gravity or center of weight of the firearm would be greatly appreciated.